Sweet 16th
by Armor King
Summary: **COMPLETE** A lighthearted fic about Usagi's sixteenth birthday. Rei/Usagi *Shoujo-Ai*
1. Sweet 16th

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! Here's another Rei/Usa fic! Don't worry, No created senshi in this one! Only the inner & outer senshi. This one is gonna be a bit more light-hearted than my others, not so much angst.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! I don't own anythin! :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Characters, Ages, & Pairings:  
  
Usagi Tsukino/15(almost 16)  
  
Rei Hino/17  
  
Ami Mizuno/16  
  
Makoto Kino/17  
  
Minako Aino/16  
  
Haruka Tenou/19  
  
Michiru Kaiou/19  
  
Setsuna Meiou/???  
  
Usagi/Rei, Ami/Makoto, Haruka/Michiru, Setsuna/Minako  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 1: Sweet 16th...  
  
~Crown Game Center~  
  
Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto & Minako are discussing plans for the day, when Minako says, "Rei, Why don't you take Usagi and go to the mall, or a restaurant? The rest of us have some other things to discuss." Rei gets the message, that they want Usagi gone so they can plan the girl's birthday party, and starts to reply... But, she's interrupted by Haruka and Michiru entering the arcade.  
  
"Hi, Guys." Haruka says, "What's up?"   
  
"Oh! Hello Haruka... Michiru." Usagi responds, "We were just talking."  
  
Rei looks at the couple, scruntinizingly for a moment, before saying, "Sorry Mina, I've got some work to do at the shrine. I'll see all of you, later." she gets up and leaves the arcade, not even speaking to Haruka or Michiru.  
  
"Okay, That's it!" Haruka states.   
  
Michiru turns to her and asks, "What?"  
  
"I'll be back in a little while, Michi." the tall blonde replies, "I'm gonna have a talk with that girl, she's gotten a serious attitude problem lately." she leaves.  
  
Usagi wonders 'What is wrong with Rei? She has been actin kinda strange...'  
  
"Come on, Usa." Minako says, "We'll go to the mall. Get in some serious shopping." she takes Usagi and also leaves the arcade.  
  
"Oh, well..." Ami says, "Michi? Would you mind helping us plan Usagi's birthday party?" Michiru nods and the 3 start discussing and planning...  
  
"Okay," Ami says, "First off, Where are we going to hold the party?"  
  
"I don't know, Ami." responds Makoto.  
  
"How about mine and Haruka's place?" Michiru offers.  
  
"Yes." Ami accepts, "I believe that would do nicely."  
  
"Yea!" Makoto adds, "Ruka and Michi have a big house! It'll be perfect!"  
  
"Now, For the assignments." Ami says, "Mako, You handle the food." Makoto nods. "Michiru, You and Haruka can take care of the music." the genius adds.  
  
"Okay." Michiru agrees, "I will tell Ruka, later."  
  
Ami nods and continues, "Setsuna, Mina, and Rei should handle the decorations. That just leaves the job of keeping Usagi busy, the day after tommorrow... which I will attempt to handle, myself."  
  
"What about the invitations?" asks Makoto.  
  
"Well, We should invite Naru, Umino, Motoki, Reika, Unazuki and her boyfriend, Grandpa Hino, our parents, Miss Haruna and, of course, Mamoru." Ami replies.  
  
~Sidewalk, A few blocks from the arcade~  
  
'Usagi...' Rei thinks 'Why do I love *you*, a girl!? I can't figure it out!'  
  
"What's up with you, lately?" Haruka asks, catching up to the raven-haired girl.  
  
"It's really none of your business!" Rei responds, rather rudely, "Besides, There's nothing *up* with me!" As she continues walking, 'Except my heart-rate, whenever I'm close to the odango-atama, that is...' she thinks to herself.  
  
Haruka grabs Rei's shoulders, stopping her from walking any further, "That's where you're wrong." she says, "It *is* my business. Because, For some reason, you've been completely ignoring Michiru and me, and I wanna know why!"  
  
"Why should I tell you, Haruka?" Rei retorts, "It's my problem, no one else's. I don't want anyone involved in *my* personal problems!" "Besides," she adds, "No one can help me, anyway!"  
  
"Let me guess..." Haruka questions, "This has something to do with moon-face, doesn't it?"  
  
Rei's eyes widen, slightly, "W-what makes you say that?" she asks. Haruka releases her shoulders.  
  
"Are you saying it doesn't?" Asks Haruka.  
  
Rei looks down and replies, "Well..."  
  
"I knew it!" Haruka says, "You love her."   
  
Rei blushes a bit but says, "N-no, that's not--"  
  
"It isn't?" Haruka asks, smiling, "Then, Why are your cheeks turning red?" she doesn't give the girl the chance to reply, and continues, "You know, It really wasn't that hard to see." she reveals, "I am, afterall, an exprienced lesbian. And, I think that's why you've been avoiding me and Michiru."  
  
"Yes." replies Rei, flatly.  
  
"So," Haruka asks, "Why don't you just tell the girl?"  
  
"I can't!" Rei responds, "It's not as easy as you and Michi! She's the princess! I vowed to *protect* her, not fall in love with her!"  
  
"Listen, Hino!" Haruka states, "Love isn't easy! Especially, When it's taboo! So, You can't hide behind that excuse!"  
  
"Oh, Really?" Rei says, "How about, then, the fact that she's destined to be with Mamoru! Plus, She is very much in love with *him*! How's that for an *excuse*?" "It doesn't matter, anyway." she continues, "I couldn't be with her, even if not for him."  
  
"Why? Don't you think she could find happiness with you?" Asks the taller woman.  
  
"How could she!" the raven-haired girl states, "She's perfect, and I'm... nothing but a miko... I'm not worthy of her *friendship*, much less anything more..."  
  
"Stop right there!" Haruka says.  
  
"No! You stop!" Rei retorts, as tears begin to prick her eyes, "I love her! More than you, or anyone else, could possibly understand! I would lay down my life for her, in a second!"  
  
"We all would!" Haruka states.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Rei says, "Because she's the princess, and we're her senshi!" "But, I would do it... even if that wasn't the case!" she continues, finally releasing her tears, "I would because I love her, like you love Michiru... but, I would go beyond that... At her slightest request, I would..." she pauses momentarily then continues, "Willingly, run a dagger through my own heart... or, impale myself on iron spikes. I would sacrifice everything... if she wished it." She breaks-down completely and buries her face in Haruka's shoulder, crying uncontrollably. Haruka hugs the girl, not really knowing what to say.  
  
~Mall~  
  
Mina notices Usagi isn't really enjoying herself and asks her, "Hey, girl! What's wrong? You look down."  
  
"I, uh," Usagi replies, "Nothing..."  
  
"Nothin, huh?" Mina says, "You're not tellin the truth, are ya?"  
  
"What d'you mean?" asks Usagi.  
  
"There's something wrong and, I think I know what it is." Mina replies, "... Rei."  
  
"What!?" Usagi says, "I--"  
  
Mina shakes her head, "Don't deny it, Usa." she says, "I've got a knack for this sorta thing. I am the senshi of *love*, ya know."  
  
"You're right, Mina..." the odango-head relents, "I feel... close to her. I mean, I'm still in love with Mamoru but--"  
  
"Don't say another word." Mina interrupts, "I understand, completely. You're still in love with him but, your love for Rei is gettin stronger and you're confused. Am I right?"   
  
Usagi nods and changes her demeanor, "Enough feeling blue!" she says, forcing a cheerful smile, "I'll think about it later." They continue through the mall, and Usagi thinks 'I just can't tell anyone, yet... about the dreams.'  
  
~Sidewalk~  
  
Rei finally stops crying and pushes herself away from Haruka's shoulder, "Sorry, Haruka." she says, "Now your jacket's wet."  
  
Haruka takes off the jacket and says, "Don't worry, It'll dry." "Now," she continues, "I think you should tell moon-face about your feelings."   
  
"But--" Rei starts.  
  
Haruka cuts her off, "Don't jump to conclusions!" she says, "You won't know, until you tell her."  
  
"Easy for you to say!" the raven-haired priestess responds, "You and Michiru were probably always *that* way! And, I don't want to lose Usagi as a friend!"  
  
"I didn't want to lose Michi as a friend, either! And no," Haruka states, "We weren't always *that* way... in fact, Michi was straight as a razor and we were just friends for some time before I finally told her how I felt." "I took the chance and risked our friendship," she continues, "Because I was in love with her and I couldn't stand having her not knowing how much I loved her... I almost lost her friendship for it because she was *straight* but--"  
  
"But," Rei interrupts, "Everything worked out fine for you... just like it has for Mako and Ami... But, Not for me. Usagi's friendship is the best thing that has ever happened to me. If I lose that then, I've lost everything... Besides, I've learned by now, that I--"  
  
"Don't say it, Rei!" the tall blonde says, "You are entitled to happiness, as much as anyone else! Promise, you'll tell her?"  
  
"..." Rei's silent for a moment.  
  
"Promise!" Haruka says again, and Rei slowly nods.  
  
"Alright... eventually..." she says.  
  
~Tsukino Residence/Usagi's Dream~  
  
That night... Usagi sees Mamoru drifting away from her and she runs to try to catch up to him, screaming, "No! Mamoru! Don't leave me!" But, He just seems to get further away, until Usagi can barely see him. She finally stops running and drops to her knees, crying, "No... Don't leave me, Mamoru! I don't like being alone... It scares me..." she sniffles. Then, She feels a hand laid on her left shoulder.  
  
"But..." a stern, yet gentle(feminine) voice says, "You are not alone, Usagi... I'll always be here with you."  
  
Usagi turns her head, quickly, to see the person but, only catches a glimpse of raven-hair before waking... in her room.  
  
Usagi feels the wetness on her face, from crying in her sleep and wipes it away. 'The same dream...' she thinks 'I don't know how, or why... but, I just know that's Rei...'  
  
'Oh, Rei... Do you love me, truly love me?' she asks, in her mind 'I don't understand, why do I love you like I do. It just isn't fair, I know how lonely you are... And, I'm afraid of *my* loneliness! I think I'm falling in love with you, Rei. But, How would you react, if I told you?'...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ramblings: Part 1 of my 12th fanfic is done! Hope ya like it! As I said earlier, this fic is gonna be pretty much a light-hearted one. I like reviews! I want to try to make Mamo-baka not be such a moron! He won't make an actual appearance until later. Btw, Unazuki is Motoki(Andrew)'s little sister. Well, That's it! 


	2. Preparations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here's chapter two!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 2: Preparations...  
  
~Haruka & Michiru's House~  
  
Minako and Setsuna are hanging the 'Happy Birthday, Usagi!' banner, Setsuna runs her left hand along Mina's right cheek, causing the blonde to smile. Makoto is fixing the food and is a bit down-hearted that Ami isn't there with her. Michiru is draping ribbons around the living-room area, while watching Rei and Haruka reposition the furniture. Michiru notices Haruka say somthing to the raven-haired miko, too low to hear, and Rei shakes her head, saying something in return. Haruka says something else and Rei nods. 'I wonder...' thinks the aqua-haired water-senshi.  
  
"Hey, Michi!" Makoto calls from the kitchen, "I could use a hand in here."  
  
"Coming, Mako." Michiru calls back, she glances again at Rei and Haruka then goes to the kitchen...  
  
(Rei and Haruka's conversation, "So, Have you decided when you'll tell her?" asks Haruka.  
  
Rei shakes her head and replies, "Not yet."  
  
"You are going to tell her though?" questions Haruka. Rei nods)  
  
Suddenly, The phone rings... Mina answers it, "Hello. Tenou-Kaiou residence..." she speaks into the phone, "Oh, Hi Mamoru." Everyone stops working, momenterily. "... What?" the blonde says, "... I see. Well, I hope you can... Bye." she hangs the phone up.  
  
"What's up, Mina?" asks Makoto, poking her head out the kitchen-door.   
  
"That was Mamoru." Mina replies, "He said he might not be able to make it to the party, tonight."  
  
"What!?" Rei says, "But, It's Usagi's sweet sixteenth party!"  
  
"Calm down, Rei." Haruka injects.  
  
"He said..." Mina continues, "He's real busy at work but, he'll try his best to make it."  
  
"*His best*?" Rei says, "That's not good enough! If it were me... I know I wouldn't let a job keep me from Usagi's sweet sixteenth!" the others all give her strange glares.  
  
"What?" Rei asks, then realizes what she said and says, "Oh! uh, I... er, better go." she grabs her purse and leaves the house.  
  
"Does anyone know what just happened?" Setsuna asks.  
  
"I'm not sure." Mina says, "My empathic abilities don't work on her."   
  
"I'm sure it didn't mean anything." Haruka says, "Let's just get back to work, Ami won't be able to keep Usagi busy all day." Everyone agrees and they go back to work.  
  
'So,' Michiru smiles, 'It's Usagi... Rei loves.'...  
  
~Near a Store~  
  
'I can't believe I said that, out loud.' Rei scolds herself 'I wonder if they'll figure it out...' Just then, She notices Ami and Usagi exiting the store, and ducks into an alley, from which she observes the their conversation...  
  
"Ah man!" Usagi says, "I wish I could afford it!"  
  
"Yes." Ami agrees, "It's a very beautiful dress."  
  
"Oh well," Usagi says, "Let's get going." Ami nods and the two continue.  
  
Rei exits the alley and walks up to the store-window, 'I wonder which dress...' she thinks 'That one!' she espies a very elegant and beautiful dress...   
  
Rei goes in and purchases the dress 'Now.' she wonders 'how will I give it to her...?' 'I know!' she states in her mind 'I'll drop it off at Haruka and Michiru's, and have them say it's from a friend.'... she does and then goes home to the shrine, to take care of her chores.  
  
~A Few Blocks Away from the Store~  
  
"So, Usagi." Ami queries, "Is there anything else you want to do?"   
  
"Um..." the blonde odango-atama replies, "I'd like to go visit Rei. If you wouldn't mind?"  
  
"Alright." responds the blue-haired genius.  
  
"Thanks, Ames!" Usagi says, joyfully hugging the girl, "Let's go!"  
  
~On the Way to Hikawa Shrine~  
  
"Uh... Ami?" Usagi asks.  
  
"Yes, Usagi?" the blue-haired girl replies, "What is it?"  
  
"Well... uh..." Usagi says, "I was... just wondering, how... does it feel... um... being in love with another girl?"  
  
Ami stops walking and blushes a deep red, "W-what do you mean, Usagi?" she asks.  
  
"Well, I'm just curious." the blonde stops walking and replies, "I mean, You're in love with Mako, right?" Ami nods, still blushing. "Like Haruka and Michiru." Usagi says, "And I was wondering, Was it hard to accept?"  
  
Ami's blush lessens a bit and she looks thoughtful for a moment, "... Yes." she says, "It was... I mean, I tried for over a year, to convince myself that it was just curiousity." "But," she adds, "The feelings just kept getting stronger... finally, I realized I couldn't lie to myself, or to her, any longer."  
  
"Yeah, but," Usagi queries, "Weren't you worried that you might endanger your friendship with her, if she hadn't felt the same?"  
  
"Of course I was worried." Ami replies, "But, I knew I had to tell her. Cause if I hadn't, I might have gone crazy." "Why are you asking me this?" she asks.  
  
"Like I said, Just curious." Usagi responds, smiling, "Well, Let's go." 'Why am I in such a hurry to see Rei?' she asks herself 'Can I really tell her... the truth?'  
  
~Hikawa Shrine~  
  
Rei is sweeping inside the temple, when she hears a knock at the front door. She stops sweeping, leans the broom against and goes to the door, "Who is it?" she asks.  
  
"Hiya, Rei!" Usagi exclaims, cheerily, "Open up!"  
  
Rei sweatdrops and opens the door, "Hi, Usagi. Hi, Ami." she says, "What's up... Oh! Happy Birthday, Usagi."  
  
"Thanks!" responds Usagi, smiling largely.  
  
"By the way," Rei says, "Haruka and Michiru want you to drop by, Usagi. Sounded sorta important."  
  
"Oh? Okay." Usagi says, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes. Just let me change." replies the miko, "Be back in a few." She goes to her room and changes into something casual, a tank-top and bike-shorts, so as not to give away the surprize. She leaves the shrine and, together with Usagi and Ami, leaves the shrine for Haruka and Michiru's. 'I just hope that I can keep my secret.' she says, inwardly.  
  
~Meanwhile: Upstairs, Haruka & Michiru's House~  
  
"What's going on, Haruka?" Michiru asks, "You've been acting real concerned about Rei, since yesterday."  
  
"I am concerned about her, Michi. Because," Haruka replies, "When I talked to her, my suspicions were confirmed."  
  
"What suspicions?" asks the aqua-haired woman.  
  
"That she's in love with Usagi." the tall blonde responds, "She was pretty broken up when she told me."  
  
"I see..." Michiru says, "And, What did you tell her?"  
  
"I said that she should tell Usagi." Haruka says, "And, I'm worried what might happen. Usagi's friendship is more important to Rei than anything... and, that includes, her other friends and family." "I just don't know..." she adds, "What will happen to Rei, if she loses that... She's a strong person, physically and emotionally but, her resistance to emotional problems is wearing thin."  
  
"I don't know, either." Michiru says, "But, Her emotional bariers beginning to weaken might not be as much bad as good. I mean, she may open up more and let other people help her instead of trying to bear all of her hardships by herself."  
  
Haruka nods, then says, "Well, We should go downstairs and get ready, Ami, Rei, and the Birthday-girl should be here soon." Michiru agrees and Haruka places a kiss on her cheek...  
  
~A Few Moments Later~  
  
Ami rings the doorbell and Michiru answers the door, "Come in guys." the three enter, Usagi in front... The lights are out when they first enter, but then, the lights come on and everyone(except Mamoru) yells, "SURPRIZE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Usagi simply glows with happiness, as she greets all of her friends and family. Rei smiles, geniunely, and sits down.  
  
"Hey Usagi." Haruka says, holding a package, "A *friend* dropped this off earlier, and it wasn't Mamoru." She hands Usagi the package and the girl opens it.  
  
Usagi gasps when she pulls out the very dress she had seen in the shop, earlier and wonders 'Who could have bought it for me?' she looks around the room to try to figure it out but, she forgets that when she sees Rei, sitting alone.  
  
"If you wanna put it on," Haruka says, "You can go upstairs."  
  
Usagi comes back to her senses and replies, "Alright." she goes upstairs and puts on the dress.  
  
Everyone stops talking when Usagi starts down the stairs, in the dress... amazingly, she doesn't klutz-out. Rei looks toward Usagi and her jaw drops 'She's gorgeous!' she exclaims, to herself, her breaths coming in rapid pants 'Calm down, Rei! Breathe normal... concentrate.' she forces her breathing to normal and swallows a lump in her throat. After eating and talking awhile, Haruka and Michiru start the music, and everyone but Usagi dances with someone... including the fact that Makoto is dancing with Ami and Setsuna with Mina. Usagi isn't dancing because the Sweet 16th dance is supposed to be reserved for a girl's true love. But, That's not the main reason the girl isn't dancing... she's taking her opportunities to sneak peeks at a certain raven-haired miko, who is also not dancing....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for chappy 2! Reviews anyone? Thanks! 


	3. The Dance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3(the last). Here we go...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 3: The Dance...  
  
~Party~  
  
As the party winds to an end, The music's over and Mamoru still hasn't shown up and night is starting to set in. Most of the guests are gone, including Usagi's reluctant parents(as they were upset that Usagi hadn't had her sweet 16th dance yet). Ami and Makoto are on the second-floor balcony, Minako and Setsuna are outside, and Usagi's at a window looking out at the sky above(the stars starting to come out).  
  
Rei looks over at the odango-atama from across the room, wondering why Mamoru hadn't come.  
  
"So, The 'boyfriend' didn't show up, afterall." Haruka says, as she sits down beside Rei, laying her arms across the back of the couch.  
  
Rei turns to the tall blonde, then back to the princess, "Nope. And, I thought he loved Usagi."  
  
"It was a horrible thing to do." Michiru says, standing next to the couch, "Missing Usagi's sweet sixteenth birthday."  
  
"She looks lonely." Haruka adds.  
  
Rei nods, "No girl should be lonely on their sixteenth birthday." she says, still looking at the odango-atama.  
  
"Yeah, Every girl deserves, at least, a dance on their sixteenth." Haruka says.  
  
Rei nods again.  
  
"So, Why don't *you* dance with her?" asks Haruka.  
  
"What!?" Rei says, turning quickly toward the tall woman.  
  
"Yeah." Haruka says, taking her arms off the back of the couch and turning to the raven-haired girl, "Why not?" "Afterall," she adds in a low whisper, "You *do* love her, ne?"  
  
Rei's cheeks turn a light red, "Uh, But--"  
  
"Uh Uh!" Haruka says, cutting her off, "No 'buts'! Look... You, myself, Michiru, and Usagi are the only ones here. What d'you have to worry about?"  
  
"You're not going to give me a choice, are you?" asks Rei. Haruka shakes her head. "Fine..."  
  
After a few minutes, Rei walks over to Usagi who is now sitting down still looking out the window. Haruka and Michiru start another song.  
  
"So, No one to dance with?" asks Rei, slightly nervous(though it doesn't come out in her speech).  
  
Usagi looks up at the other girl, "Well, The person I want to dance with hasn't asked me, yet." she replies.  
  
"Well, I..." she starts to turn around.  
  
"Rei?" Usagi stands up, "What is it?"  
  
'Be strong Rei!' the miko states to herself, then turns back to the odango, "Would you, um... like to..." she stops and clears her throat, "Would you like to dance, Usagi?" she holds out a sligtly nervous hand.  
  
Usagi looks at the miko for a moment, then smiles brightly, "Oh, Rei!" she says, placing her hand in Rei's, "I'd love to!" Rei smiles.  
  
They begin dancing, Rei holding Usagi's right hand with her left and her own right hand on the left side of Usagi's waist, Usagi's left hand is placed on Rei's right shoulder. Both girls are blushing slightly.  
  
~Outside, near a tree~  
  
"So, You've been here the whole time?" Luna asks Mamoru. He nods.  
  
"Why didn't you go in? It is Usagi's sweet sixteenth." Luna says.  
  
He nods his head toward the nearby window, "See for yourself, Luna." he says. Luna looks and, through the window, she sees Rei dancing with Usagi.  
  
Mamoru turns to leave and Luna starts to say something but, he interrupts her, "They're the ones that belong together. I know Rei will never break Usagi's heart, the way I have. And, Rei needs Usagi... her friendship and love are Rei's main reasons for still living."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I will not stand in the way of their love, Luna." Mamoru says, as he walks away, "And, I don't believe you should either."  
  
~Back Inside~  
  
Usagi leans up slightly and presses her lips softly to Rei's, for a second then turns away. The two stop dancing for a moment and Rei lifts her right hand from Usagi's waist to turn the blonde's face back toward herself.  
  
"I'm sorry Re--" Usagi's cut off as Rei returns the girl's kiss, pressing her own lips to the odango's. After a moment, Usagi responds to the kiss, pressing her lips back against Rei's. During which, The two start dancing again.  
  
By this time, the other four senshi have come back from where they were and see Rei and Usagi dancing... and kissing. The two break their kiss and look deeply into each other's eyes, conveying the feelings that neither has been able to say. Usagi then moves her left arm around Rei's shoulders and lays her head against the miko's right shoulder, Rei in turn lays her own head against Usagi's and she moves her right arm around the blonde's waist.  
  
"Thanks Rei." Usagi replies, smiling, "For making this the best birthday I've ever had." then whispers, "And, For the dress."  
  
Rei pulls her head back and looks at Usagi, "You knew?" she questions.  
  
"Yep." Usagi says, looking back at Rei, smiling brightly, "You gave it away."  
  
"Am I *that* transparent?" asks Rei.  
  
"Yep." Usagi replies, again, "To me, at least." then she giggles and adds, "I love you, Rei." she pulls herself close to Rei again.  
  
"I love you too, Usagi." Rei replies, smiling, "Happy sweet sixteenth."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~------!!The End!!-------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is! All finished. Hope you all like my lighthearted fic. If you like it then, feel free to review and tell me. One of the best things about writing fanfiction is getting reviews. Ja! 


End file.
